


bubblegum

by queerbaitings



Series: rarepairs [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, mentioned kurotsukki, past kagehina - Freeform, rare pairs, tbh idk what im doing, there's a story for yamakage and for noyahina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 01:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11704161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerbaitings/pseuds/queerbaitings
Summary: Kageyama Tobio will not admit that he's in love.Hinata Shouyou won't deny that he's in love.





	bubblegum

**Author's Note:**

> kageyama's part loosely inspired by bubblegum by clairo

About a quarter-way through their first year, Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shouyou decided to try and date. Of course, it ended horribly; neither boy felt the attraction that everyone else said that they saw between the two, and they were constantly fighting. So, obviously, the two decided to break off their so-called relationship.

It had been two months since then, and both boys were extremely happy being just friends. If anything, the two boys' bond strengthened, and they were more than happy to talk about things that they never would have talked about before dating. For example, Hinata now wouldn't shut up about Karasuno's libero--Nishinoya Yuu.

"You of all people know I'm not good with emotions and people," Kageyama started, interrupting Hinata's current ramblings. Hinata looked over at him, a slightly confused expression on his face. "But," Kageyama continued, "it sounds as if you have a crush on Nishinoya-san."

Hinata sputtered out a few words that made no sense to Kageyama's ears, turning bright red. "N-No! Of course--of course not!" He sounded completely unconvincing, with his stuttering combined with a nervous laugh. "A  _crush_? On Nishinoya-s-senpai? _No_! What a ridiculous idea." Hinata let out another nervous chuckle, finally sighing in relief when he saw Kageyama raising an unconvinced eyebrow."Fine, I have a crush on Noya-san. There, you happy now?"

Hinata's blush only worsened as he avoided Kageyama's gaze. It was silent and Kageyama could tell that the shorter boy was holding his breath.

"Okay," Kageyama finally said, noticing as Hinata visibly relaxed, blush softening as he took a breath.

"You don't care?"

"Why would I?" Kageyama was confused.

"B-because...we used to, y'know," Hinata's blush intensified as he averted his gaze. Kageyama made a noise of recognition.

"No, no way. No, Hinata, I don't have feelings for you," Kageyama rushed out, blush rising to his own cheeks. Both boys were blushing messes, avoiding looking at each other intensely. Neither of them noticed the two approaching teenagers until they heard an all-too-familiar voice.

"Oho, don't tell me the king and shorty are getting back together." Of course it was Tsukishima. It always was. Kageyama could hear Yamaguchi's giggle, and suddenly he felt like he had to defend himself.

"N-No! Hinata has a c-crush on Nishinoya-san!" he blurted it without realising what he was saying. Upon realising that he had just outed Hinata's crush, he slapped his hands over his mouth, looking away once again. He could practically feel  _Hinata's_ blush at this point, with how red he was.

"S-stupid Kageyama!"

"Oh?" Tsukishima uttered, covering up Yamaguchi's sigh of relief. None of them really spoke for the rest of the break--Tsukishima and Yamaguchi had only come to join them for lunch--save for Yamaguchi's small inquiries about Hinata's crush on their libero.

It wasn't until they were all heading back to class, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima far ahead of them, that Hinata really spoke to Kageyama.

"Do you have a crush on anyone, Kageyama?" The question caught him off guard, causing him to choke on air.

"Of course not!" his answer was blurted out too quick for Hinata's liking, apparently, because the spiker grinned cheekily up at his friend.

" _Really_? 'Cause I saw you eyeing off Yamaguchi at lunch," Hinata quipped. Honestly, thinking back, Kageyama probably should have just ignored his small friend, but he couldn't.

" _Yamaguchi_? What the hell makes you think I'd ever like him?"

"A bit too quick to defend, Kageyama-kun~" With that, Hinata skipped off to his classroom, leaving Kageyama standing in the hall, wondering  _do I have a crush on Yamaguchi?_

\---

No. Kageyama did  _not_ have a crush on Yamaguchi Tadashi. So what if he liked his freckles, wanted to run his fingers through his hair, stared at him for extended periods of time, drinking in his beautiful features.

Kageyama Tobio did not have a crush on Yamaguchi Tadashi.

...Okay maybe a little, but it wasn't going to lead anywhere. No matter how strongly Kageyama felt for the other teen, he knew that the latter would never return his feelings--whatever they were. If he was being honest, that kind of hurt.

But it didn't matter. Kageyama swore that he would never confess--the two boys were only just starting to get friendly, and he didn't want to ruin that so soon. So he decided to keep these feelings bottled, hoping that nobody would notice the increasing glances towards the pinch server, or the way Kageyama tended to blush whenever Yamaguchi spoke to him.

Of course, Hinata would notice. He may be stupid, but he could easily see through Kageyama's bullshit.

"You have a  _crush_ , Kageyama!" Hinata informed him one day at break, when it was just the two of them. Of course, Kageyama blushed--which he seemed to be doing a lot lately. "You have a  _crush_ on our pinch server!" The way Hinata spoke was so cheerful it made Kageyama want to vomit--since when was this a good thing?

"Dumbass! Shut up or someone will hear!" Kageyama didn't even bother denying what Hinata said. It was the truth, after all.

"Oh? Don't even bother denying it?" Hinata smirked at him. "Don't worry, Kageyama-kun! Nobody will know unless they know  _who_ our pinch server is!" That made Kageyama relax a little, but he was still worried that someone on the volleyball team would overhear.

"Well, I don't exactly go around yelling that you have a crush on our libero, now do I?" Kageyama fired back, but Hinata just rolled his eyes in response.

"You told Tsukishima and Yamaguchi." Shit, he did do that.

There was no noise from the two as they ate in silence.

"...Is it bad that I have a crush on Yamaguchi?"

"No."

"Okay, thank you."

\---

Hinata was having better progress with his crush than Kageyama was. Sometimes, he swore that boy knew no embarressment, but that would be ridiculous.

Hinata was holding a conversation with Nishinoya, no blush evident, no shaky voice. It looked as if they were just two friends with no romantic attraction to each other. However, that changed if you payed closer attention to Noya.

The second-year had a subtle blush on his cheeks, his hands were shaking, and he seemed on edge. Hinata's crush liked him back, so Kageyama might as well bring his attention to this.

"You know," he started one day when walking home after practice. "Nishinoya-san has a crush on you too." Hinata didn't react in the way Kageyama expected him to. He didn't yell, didn't ask "really?". He only let out a small sigh, gazing off to the side.

"I know."

Kageyama was shocked. He  _knew_? And he didn't confront him? Unless--

"Are you two dating already?"

 _That_ got a reaction from Hinata. The smaller boy choked on his saliva, coughing and hiding his face. "No!"

"So, you haven't confessed or made a move, despite knowing that he likes you back?" It didn't make sense to Kageyama--if he was 100% certain Yamaguchi liked him back, he'd chance a confession. Hinata nodded. "Why?"

Hinata shrugged, "I feel like he'd think I was lying or pitying him if I confessed to him now. He probably thinks I have feelings for you, which is stupid. I didn't even like you when we dated," Hinata poked his tongue out at his setter friend, laughing at Kageyama's expression. "I'm planning on confessing to him soon, though. Wish me luck, Kageyama-kun!" With that, Hinata biked off, leaving Kageyama alone to think  _you don't need luck, dumbass._

\---

Hinata Shouyou was scared out of his mind. He had known that Nishinoya liked him for a while--he wasn't subtle--but he was still scared that the libero would think he was joking, or making fun of his feelings.

Regardless of this, Hinata called him outside during their practice break, trying to keep his emotions under control. Thankfully, Nishinoya agreed, telling him he'd meet him outside in a little bit.

Hinata, nervous, started walking towards the gym door, but caught sight of Kageyama out of the corner of his eye. He was standing with the other first years, giving him a small thumbs-up. Hinata smiled brightly at him in response, no longer as nervous upon seeing Kageyama's subtle encouragement, and continued his walk out of the gym.

Hinata waited outside for Nishinoya, digging his feet into the ground. When he saw said senpai, he smiled again, beckoning for him to follow him somewhere more private. He could tell that Nishinoya was nervous. He himself was nervous. He was a wreck.

"I'm sorry for calling you all the way out here, Nishinoya-senpai," he started, noticing the look on Nishinoya's face at the honourific.

"It's okay, Shouyou! What'd you want to talk about?"

Hinata averted his gaze. All of a sudden, he didn't want to do this. Would it just be better to play it off as asking for receiving practice? Should he pretend these feelings never existed.

Then he remembered the look on Nishinoya's face whenever they speak to each other. Nishinoya wasn't going to reject him, unless he was somehow already dating someone else, or didn't want to date. He needed to confess. He needed to get these feelings out into the open.

"W-well you see, senpai, I, uh,"  _Stop being so nervous! He likes you back!_ "I like you."

There, he said it. He said it, looking straight into Noya's eyes so he could see the elder's reaction. It started as surprise, naturally. Nishinoya's mouth lay slightly agape as he stared at his junior, before he closed his mouth and swallowed.

"Y-you like me?" He spoke once he had composed himself. Hinata nodded. " _You_? Like  _me_? Oh god. Oh my god."

Hinata frowned. Had he misjudged? Did Noya really  _not_ like him?

Those thoughts evaporated when he heard said teen breathe out a sigh of relief.

"I like you too!"

Hinata smiled brightly, as did Nishinoya. The younger teen reached out his arm gently, taking Nishinoya's hand in his own. They stood like this, careful, for a moment. It was nice--to have these feelings out in the open.

"..Can I, uh, kiss you?" Noya asked this with hesitance, but Hinata nodded vigorously. And so he did, cupping Hinata's face gently and leaning in, touching lips for barely a moment before pulling back again. Both boys' faces were red, but they walked back to the gym together, hand in hand.

And by the look Suga gave Hinata when he saw their interlinked hands, the two teens knew that they'd be accepted by their team.

\---

Hinata talked about Nishinoya less now, Kageyama noted. Instead, his focus was more on Kageyama, and his becomingly not-so-subtle crush on Yamaguchi.

"Y'know, I'm surprised Tsukishima hasn't come up and spoken to you," Hinata was saying one day. "I was  _sure_ he would have noticed by now!"

Kageyama only shrugged.

"Do you plan to confess to him, Kageyama?"

Kageyama shook his head.

"Why not?"

"I'm at least ninety-percent sure that he and Tsukishima are dating," Kageyama answered nonchalantly. Hinata laughed.

"C'mon! Of course not! Besides, Tsukishima's dating Kuroo from Nekoma," Hinata informed him, looking oh-so proud of himself for knowing this. "Don't even try to deny it--I have inside sources!"

"I knew that already, stupid!" Kageyama told him, leaning over and ruffling his hair. Hinata made a noise of protest.

"Then how come you told me that he and Yamaguchi are dating? You make no sense to me."

Kageyama shrugged again. "I was just hoping that you'd leave this subject alone. I don't want to confess--not yet, anyway. He'd probably just think that i'm weird."

Hinata stared at him, frowning. "You do know that he likes you back, right? He's almost as obvious as Noya-san was." Kageyama scoffed at that.

"There's no way he could like me," Kageyama grumbled. Hinata looked like he was going to respond, but Kageyama cut him off, "look, just drop it for now. Please?"

Hinata looked conflicted, but nodded anyway. Just in time, too, as the other two first-years rounded the corner, smiling--well, Yamaguchi smiling--and announcing that they would be sitting with them for lunch. Hinata smiled at them, as per usual, but Kageyama just grumbled out an incoherent greeting.

This lunch break didn't exactly run smoothly for Kageyama. Yamaguchi was questioning Hinata about how he confessed to Nishinoya--for tips, he said, causing Kageyama to frown. And when Yamaguchi excused himself for some unknown reason, Tsukishima glared at Kageyama for a full minute.

"You like Yamaguchi, don't you?"

Kageyama choked.

"Waah! I knew this would happen!" Hinata yelled, practically bouncing on the spot.

"So you do?" Tsukishima did not seem like he would let this subject go, so Kageyama sighed and nodded. Tsukishima looked him up and down, seemingly coming to a conclusion. "I question Yamaguchi's taste, but treat him right or I  _will_ break you, got it?" With that, he stood up with the excuse of heading back to class, leaving a stunned Kageyama and confused Hinata to try and put two and two together.

\---

"I told you he likes you back! Tsukishima only confirmed it!" Hinata was baffled as to why Kageyama still refused to confess.

"Just drop it! I don't want to confess, okay?" Kageyama was yelling. He didn't care who heard at the moment; he was confused and pissed off, and Hinata was only making it worse. "Leave me alone! Mind your god damn business!"

Of course, things weren't going Kageyama's way today.

His head whipped around as he heard something fall to the ground, just in time to see someone run off around the corner. He didn't really care who it was, if he was being honest. But that meant someone had overheard them.

"T-that was Yamaguchi," he heard Hinata whisper, and his world stopped. How long had he been there? Did he know Kageyama had a crush on him? Was he disgusted? Confused?

He didn't have time to think. His body moved on its own, running after Yamaguchi. Honestly, he was lucky that there weren't many places that the boy could've run to. Sadly, that meant Kageyama was lead to him by the sound of him sobbing.

Kageyama's heart softened. He frowned as he approached, crouching down in front of his crush. Yamaguchi didn't notice he was there, or didn't look up.

"Hey...are you okay?"

Yamaguchi looked up quickly, looking ashamed at being caught like this. Kageyama reached his hand out, but Yamaguchi slapped it away, standing up so abruptly that Kageyama fell over.

"I-I'm fine! Okay, I just..." His voice trailed off slowly as he averted his gaze. "It's just...I like you! But you like someone else and I--" Yamaguchi cut himself off, letting out a "tsk" and turning to run off.

Kageyama realised that he had to do something, even if he was shocked and hot from Yamaguchi's sudden confession. He quickly stood to his feet, jogging after said teen, even though he wouldn't be able to catch up.

"Yamaguchi, I," Kageyama yelled, "I like you too!" He had stopped running, had shut his eyes and looked at the ground. He hadn't been ready to confess, no, not by a long shot. But, desperate times call for desperate measures.

When he looked up, he saw Yamaguchi slowly walking back towards him.

"You mean that?" He asked. "You aren't just making fun of me?"

Kageyama shook his head, reaching out to gently cup Yamaguchi's cheek. He leaned in slightly, whispering a "is this okay?" He got a hum of approval, leaning in until there was barely any space between there lips.

"I should have done this sooner," he whispered, kissing him.

**Author's Note:**

> the end is rushed, sorry


End file.
